presents
by McMuffin
Summary: It's Mark's birthday, and Addison manages to give him two perfect presents. Fluff & smut.


_Just realised I hadn't posted this over here yet (it's on LJ already), oops! So sorry, I hope you like this... it's fluffy and then smutty. And it was for Andrea for her bday (:_

_

* * *

_

"Marky!" Addison calls out in a sing-song voice as she crawls onto the bed and over her boyfriend.

"Hrmph?" he grunts as he awakens from sleep.

"Wake up!" she exclaims, straddling his waist.

"No… sleep… must," he mumbles.

She giggles and leans over to kiss his cheek. It's her fault he's so tired, she kept him up with pre-birthday sex all night. "Wake up, babe. It's your birthday. You're forty."

He groans, but she sees a smirk on his lips. "Are you calling me old?"

"Maybe," she giggles again, dropping another kiss to her other cheek. "Now wake up, I have presents for you."

"Presents, hey?" His eyes are open in an instant and she whacks him on the chest lightly, then presses her lips to his. "Happy birthday," she whispers.

"Thank you… and can I wake up with you on top of me like this everyday, please?" he asks, sliding his hands down her naked body and blinking his sleepy eyes.

Addison smirks and climbs off of him. "Nope, you can't."

He pouts, but that turns into a smirk when she jumps out of bed and bends over to pick something up from the floor, giving him a _nice_ look at her ass, and perfect breasts dangling towards the floor. He is very, very tempted to lean over and spank her butt, but he resists the urge when she stands up again, holding two wrapped presents in her hands. One is a small rectangular box, the other is bigger and flatter.

"Which would you like first?" she asks.

"The big one!" Mark replies with the enthusiasm of a toddler.

She smirks and slips back under the covers, handing him the larger box. "Didn't you ever learn that the smallest presents are the best? They're usually jewellery or something amazing."

"Why would I need jewellery?" he scoffs and she rolls her eyes.

He tears the wrapping paper off of the present and she gasps.

"Mark, those are not my clothes! You can't just rip the paper off… I took time wrapping them."

Mark leans over and kisses her cheek, grinning. "I know you did, you neat freak." Then he looks down at the box in his hands, _Versace_, it reads. He pulls off the lid and inside is a neatly folded dark green shirt.

"You needed a new shirt after that waiter spilt the sauce all over your red one." She smiles at the memory.

"Thank you, Addie, I'm sure you'll enjoy tearing this shirt off me." He gives her yet another trademark shirt and she rolls her eyes.

"For the record? No more tearing my clothes off like you're tearing off this wrapping paper. I'm sick of having all my favourite tops ruined."

"Oh please, babe, you love shopping. You don't mind."

"Shut up and open your next one," she grins, bouncing from side to side impatiently.

"Alright." He slides his finger carefully underneath the sticky tape, being careful not to rip the paper at all. He gives her a smirk, and if she weren't holding her breath she'd laugh. It feels like he's taking an eternity to unwrap the little box, and she's hoping that an eternity hasn't actually passed, or she's screwed. He slowly slides the paper off of the present- taunting her, and he looks up at her with a sly smile.

"Careful enough for ya, Ad?" he asks with a smirk.

"Hurry up," she snaps, but doesn't breathe.

He sends her a smirk. "Chill out, babe."

Mark slides the wrapping paper off of the small box, then lifts the lid, his eyes widening when he sees what's inside.

"Wow… I mean… _wow_." He lifts the stick out of the box, his mouth dropping open as he sees the little plus sign more clearly.

Addison exhales quickly, glad that the test is still readable, and is barely able to get a gasp of air in before Mark is leaning over and kissing her softly.

"I love you Addie…" he says softly. "So, so much."

"I love you too, Mark… happy birthday."

"This is the best present ever, I mean it…" He smiles, his hand resting on her stomach.

She grins. "I still have one more present for you."

"Ads, I don't need anything else… seriously, you and this baby is all I need." He plants another kiss on her lips.

Addison smirks and tilts her head so her lips are beside his ear. "How about a blow job?"

Her right hand has slid down to his thigh, her index finger lightly tracing the tip of his penis. Mark's lips curve into a smirk.

"Okay, well, maybe I need that too."

She laughs and places an open-mouthed kiss to his ear, nibbling on his ear lobe softly. He smiles as her giggle reverberates directly into his ear, and then groans lowly as her hand wraps around his hardening cock.

"Lie down, Marky," she tells him softly, sliding around under the covers to lower her mouth over his lower torso. She blows her hot breath down from his belly button to the base of his cock, before covering the tip with her mouth.

She begins to suck, her hands grasping his balls and massaging him to full mast. He grins contently as her hot tongue flicks out over his erection, sending sensations throughout his lower body. She's a pro at this, using just the right amount of suction as she slowly engulfs more of his dick with every bobbing motion she makes. The nails of her right hand dig into her thigh, her pinkie swirling in a counter-clockwise circle on his muscle, her tongue soon following suit on his cock.

She licks from head to base, openly kissing his balls and wetting his entire member with her devilish mouth. She's pumping her left hand up and down his shaft, her tongue sliding over his slit, tasting pre-cum. He's groaning lowly, watching as her whole body moves with every time she slides his cock into her mouth, her toned ass sticking up in the air, the sheets having fallen off of her.

"God, Marky, you're so huge…" she mutters, knowing how much he loves the dirty talk.

"How huge?" he asks, closing his eyes and focusing on every lick, squeeze and suck she makes.

"The biggest cock I've ever had down my throat… Mmm," she moans, slowly sliding him down her throat.

mark moans loudly, shocked at her sudden ability to deep throat him. She moans lowly, and he nearly cums from the vibrations running through his length. He resists bucking his hips into her head, and she slowly slides him out of her throat, but keeps her mouth filled with his cock. She squeezes his balls with her hands, and he groans, feeling the pressure building up, he won't last much longer.

"Fuck," he hisses every now and then, wondering how the hell she manages to make him so damn hot and feel so damn amazing.

Addison releases her right hand from his cock, instead moving them to drag her nails from his pecs, slowly down towards his torso. As she does, she begins sucking on his thick cock faster, with more suction. He's moaning and whispering her name as she speeds up, her hot mouth giving him so much pleasure. Her nails reach his belly button, and he can't help but thrust up into her mouth. He's about to explode, and the second her nails reach the base of his shaft, he does.

He comes in an explosion of sticky, white cum, with many cusses, and she's quick to lick him clean, swallowing the salty solution with a moan. She strokes his semi-hard dick and watches as he slowly opens his eyes, a dazed and incredibly happy smile on his lips.

"Jesus, Addie… you're a fucking minx, you know that? You're amazing," he mutters as she wriggles her way up to him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that." She smiles shyly and he smirks at her, wrapping his arm around her and holding her body close to his.

"I loved it, babe." He drops a kiss to her forehead. "So much, you have no idea how great you are."

She smiles. "I have a fair idea… you did just praise me, oh, a hundred times." She laughs and pulls the covers up around them. "Happy birthday, _daddy_."

"Thank you, _mommy_."

* * *

_(: Fin._


End file.
